oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
2000
Beste Film ; Vinner : Gladiator -- Douglas Wick, David Franzoni, Branko Lustig ; Nominerte : Erin Brockovich -- Danny DeVito, Michael Shamberg, Stacey Sher : Sjokolade -- David Brown, Kit Golden, Leslie Holleran : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- William Kong, Hsu Li-Kong, Ang Lee : Traffic -- Edward Zwick, Marshall Herskovitz, Laura Bickford Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Russell Crowe -- Gladiator (Maximus) ; Nominerte : Javier Bardem -- Before Night Falls (Reinaldo Arenas) : Tom Hanks -- Cast Away (Chuck Noland) : Ed Harris -- Pollock (Jackson Pollock) : Geoffrey Rush -- Quills (The Masquis de Sade) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Julia Roberts -- Erin Brockovich (Erin Brockovich) ; Nominerte : Joan Allen -- Kandidaten (Laine Hanson) : Juliette Binoche -- Sjokolade (Vianne Rocher) : Ellen Burstyn -- Requiem for a Dream (Sara Goldfarb) : Laura Linney -- You Can Count on Me (Samantha Prescott) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : Benicio Del Toro -- Traffic (Javier Rodriguez) ; Nominerte : Jeff Bridges -- Kandidaten (President Jackson Evans) : Willem Dafoe -- Shadow of the Vampire (Max Schreck) : Albert Finney -- Erin Brockovich (Ed Masry) : Joaquin Phoenix -- Gladiator (Commodus) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Marcia Gay Harden -- Pollock (Lee Krasner) ; Nominerte : Judi Dench -- Sjokolade (Armande Voizin) : Kate Hudson -- Almost Famous (Penny Lane) : Frances McDormand -- Almost Famous (Elaine Miller) : Julie Walters -- Billy Elliot (Mrs. Wilkinson) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Steven Soderbergh -- Traffic ; Nominerte : Stephen Daldry -- Billy Elliot : Ang Lee -- Snikende tiger, skjult drage : Ridley Scott -- Gladiator : Steven Soderbergh -- Erin Brockovich Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Almost Famous -- Cameron Crowe ; Nominerte : Billy Elliot -- Lee Hall : Erin Brockovich -- Susannah Grant : Gladiator -- David Franzoni (manus, historie), John Logan (manus), William Nicholson (manus) : You Can Count on Me -- Kenneth Lonergan Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Traffic -- Stephen Gaghan ; Nominerte : O Brother, Where Art Thou? -- Joel Coen, Ethan Coen : Sjokolade -- Robert Nelson Jacobs : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Wang Hui-Ling, James Schamus, Tsai Kuo Jung : Wonder Boys -- Steve Kloves Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Taiwan ; Nominerte : De andres smak -- Frankrike : Berømt - nå! -- Belgia : Elskede kjøtere -- Mexico : Sammen er vi sterke -- Tsjekkia Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Peter Pau ; Nominerte : Gladiator -- John Mathieson : Malena -- Lajos Koltai : O Brother, Where Art Thou? -- Roger Deakins : Patrioten -- Caleb Deschanel Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Traffic -- Stephen Mirrione ; Nominerte : Almost Famous -- Joe Hutshing, Saar Klein : Gladiator -- Pietro Scalia : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Tim Squyres : Wonder Boys -- Debe Allen Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- art director: Timmy Yip ; Nominerte : Gladiator -- art director: Arthur Max, sett dekoratør: Crispian Sallis : Grinchen -- art director: Michael Corenblith, sett dekoratør: Merideth Boswell : Quills -- art director: Martin Childs, sett dekoratør: Jill Quertier : Vatel -- art director: Jean Rabasse, sett dekoratør: Françoise Benoît-Fresco Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Gladiator -- Janty Yates ; Nominerte : 102 Dalmatinere -- Anthony Powell : Grinchen -- Rita Ryack : Quills -- Jacqueline West : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Timmy Yip Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Snikende tiger, skjult drage -- Tan Dun ; Nominerte : Gladiator -- Hans Zimmer : Malena -- Ennio Morricone : Patrioten -- John Williams : Sjokolade -- Rachel Portman Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Things Have Changed" -- Wonder Boys (musikk og tekst: Bob Dylan) ; Nominerte : "A Fool in Love" -- Slekten er verst (musikk og tekst: Randy Newman) : "I've Seen It All" -- Dancer in the Dark (musikk: Björk, tekst: Lars von Trier, Sjón Sigurdsson) : "A Love Before Time" -- Snikende tiger, skjult drage (musikk: Jorge Calandrelli, Tan Dun, tekst: James Schamus) : "My Funny Friend and Me" -- Et kongerike for en lama (musikk/tekst: Sting, musikk: Dave Hartley) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : Grinchen -- Rick Baker, Gail Rowell-Ryan ; Nominerte : The Cell -- Michèle Burke, Edouard F. Henriques : Shadow of the Vampire -- Ann Buchanan, Amber Sibley Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Gladiator -- Scott Millan, Bob Beemer, Ken Weston ; Nominerte : Cast Away -- Randy Thom, Tom Johnson, Dennis S. Sands, William B. Kaplan : Patrioten -- Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell, Lee Orloff : Den perfekte stormen -- John T. Reitz, Gregg Rudloff, David E. Campbell, Keith A. Wester : U-571 -- Steve Maslow, Gregg Landaker, Rick Kline, Ivan Sharrock Beste Lydredigering ; Vinner : U-571 -- Jon Johnson ; Nominerte : Space Cowboys -- Alan Robert Murray, Bub Asman Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Gladiator -- John Nelson, Neil Corbould, Tim Burke, Rob Harvey ; Nominerte : Hollow Man -- Scott E. Anderson, Craig Hayes, Scott Stokdyk, Stan Parks : Den perfekte stormen -- Stefen Fangmeier, Habib Zargarpour, John Frazier, Walt Conti Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Into the Arms of Strangers -- Mark Jonathan Harris, Deborah Oppenheimer ; Nominerte : Legacy -- Tod Lending : Long Night's Journey Into Day -- Frances Reid, Deborah Hoffmann : Scottsboro: An American Tragedy -- Barak Goodman, Daniel Anker : Sound and Fury -- Josh Aronson, Roger Weisberg Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Big Mama -- Tracy Seretean ; Nominerte : Curtain Call -- Charles Braverman, Steve Kalafer : Dolphins -- Greg MacGillivray, Alec Lorimore : The Man on Lincoln's Nose -- Daniel Raim : On Tiptoe: Gentle Steps to Freedom -- Eric Simonson, Leelai Demoz Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Quiero ser (I want to be...) -- Florian Gallenberger ; Nominerte : By Courier -- Peter Riegert, Ericka Frederick : One Day Crossing -- Joan Stein, Christina Lazaridi : Seraglio -- Gail Lerner, Colin Campbell : A Soccer Story -- Paulo Machline Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Father and Daughter -- Michael Dudok de Wit ; Nominerte : The Periwig-Maker -- Steffen Schäffler, Annette Schäffler : Rejected -- Don Hertzfeldt Heders Oscar ; Vinnere : Jack Cardiff -- Lyset og fargens mester. : Ernest Lehman -- I anerkjennelse for et variert og langt arbeid. Kategori:Utdelingene